


What's on Tatooine

by Winter_Girl0



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Kidnapping, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Skywalker Family Drama, Suitless Darth Vader, Teenage Luke Skywalker, Vader wants his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Girl0/pseuds/Winter_Girl0
Summary: Darth Vader hates Tatooine. And he hates sand. He swore he would never return to this planet.But the Force has diffrent plans.Vader definitely doesn't expect to find there a  strong Force-sensitive boy.But he wants him, so he just takes him with him on "Executor".Luke has a realy bad day.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammars mistakes. English is not the language I speak every day, so... 
> 
> But I hope it isn't so bad XD

Darth Vader swore he would never return to this planet again. He hated it. He hated the memories associated with it that the remnant of Anakin Skywalker still had in his head. He hated that annoying sand that got into every possible, even seemingly inaccessible place. He hated the twin suns that made Tatooine one big sand hole, ruled by the hideous Huttas. He hated… basically everything to do with that pile of sand. Vader clenched his fists as he remembered his mother's death. Anakin's mother. He remembered perfectly well how he had slaughtered an entire village of Desert People. He remembered their screams and the poor attempts to escape. He remembered ...

Enough. He didn't want to remember. Anakin Skywalker is dead. Everything connected with him was buried with _her_ death.

"Lord Vader” One of the officers approached him, keeping a safe distance, then straightened, swallowing nervously as he did so. "Goods almost fully loaded, in fifteen minutes we will be able to leave this system”

"Perfect.” The Sith did not take his eyes off the hated planet. "Make sure everything is completed as quickly as possible, Captain."

"Yes, sir!” The man saluted, then, with clear relief written on his face, walked away from the Dark Lord.

Nobody wanted to stay in his presence longer than necessary. Vader was well aware of this. The power he possessed made everyone around him fear him. Stories of his exploits and brutality circulated throughout the galaxy. However, it was very convenient for the Sith - nobody opposed him, as long as they valued their lifes. He stood still for several more minutes, waiting for the "Executor" to go into hyperspace. He stared at his reflection, simultaneously monitoring with the Force what was happening around - officers focused on their tasks, Stormtroopers patrolling the corridors ... Everyday.

Suddenly he felt it. It is like a violent explosion of a supernova, and very close to it. Power. Someone very sensitive to the Force was on Tatooine. And it wasn't just anybody. Such a power - Vader had never felt anything like this before. An individual with extraordinary strength - just reach for it. Darth Vader could not miss such an opportunity. A person with such a power was able to become his ace up his sleeve, the ultimate weapon against Palpatine. The Sith spun around in a flash and headed toward the hangar, his long black cloak fluttering behind him. With his sudden movement, he made the officers on the bridge more frightened, but at the moment he didn't care. This one from Tatooine mattered. The Lord sensed that this person was totally untrained, which would only make things easier for him. He shouldn't put up a lot of resistance - and even so, defeating him and dragging him onto the ship would be child's play.

Vader went to his private hangar, then got into his shuttle and after several seconds he was already in space. Now all he has to do is find this individual and go back to the "Executor" with it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke Skywalker has never been so angry. He was treated unfairly again, and by a request, actually an order from his uncle, he is forced to postpone his meeting with his colleagues.

"It's not fair!” He shouted. „You forbid me again!”

"I'm not forbidding you, I'm just telling you to postpone it.” Owen was not pleased with his nephew's behavior. He put a lot of effort and love together with Beru in raising this boy and he did not want such slanders. ‘’We have to buy new parts for the converter in town.”

"But you can fly alone!” The sixteen-year-old crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, wanting to somehow vent his frustration. "Uncle, Tank finally has some time off from the Academy, and he has come for a few days and I can't meet him! It's unfair!”

"Tank will be here tomorrow, too, and these parts are our priority." Owen kept going, though he was starting to lose patience. Who does Luke have such a character from? He sighed long, well aware of the answer to that question.

"Your priority," the boy muttered. "I hate this hole," he grunted, kicking the nearest pebble.

"But whether you like it or not, this is your home, and you are to do your best to ensure that we all get along here!"

"I will not stay here for the rest of my life!” Luke raised his voice again. "I want to be a pilot like my father, and soon nothing will stop me! Even your bloody necessities!”

"Youth, you are crossing the line!” His uncle warned him, taking a step towards him.

"Stop it, both of you.” Beru entered the room.

She didn't like her only family members arguing, which unfortunately had happened more and more recently. She understood Luke - Tatooine was not an interesting place for a maturing young man. She knew that Owen cared for the teenager in his own way (often very firmly), but she felt that he didn't always want to understand him. Luke is too much like Anakin, he is too drawn into space to sit on the farm. Sooner or later he will be leaving, and Owen will have to deal with it. Despite everything, the woman was worried about their ward. She knew perfectly well why Obi-Wan put him in their care 16 years ago. She was afraid that if Vader found out about the boy's existence, he would want to hurt him. And neither she nor her husband could let that happen.

"You are yelling so much that they can hear you in Mos Eisley." She gave them a scolding look. After a while she sighed loudly. "Owen, Tank is one of Luke's closest friends, let him meet him tonight."

Silence. Owen Lars was a consistent man. If he made up his mind, he was going to do it.

"I can't get these parts into the vehicle myself.” He was still standing with his. "I need Luke's help.”

Skywalker felt even more irritated. Uncle had no right to keep him here!

A strange chill spread over his body, but Luke didn't care too much. He just clenched his fists, then gave his guardian a hateful look. "Someday I'll fly away, you'll see." he growled. "I'm not going to spend my whole life in this hole. If my father was here ...”

"But he's not here!” Owen boomed, losing all his patience. "You are in our care and you must obey orders, boy!"

"Please calm down," Beru began, but she was unable to finish.

"I've been helping you lately!” The blonde shouted. "I suppose I have the right to a day off ?! I'm not your errand boy!”

"One more word, and even tomorrow I won't let you meet your friends!”

Luke gritted his teeth. Something inside him boiled, but this feeling did not bother him - it was even welcome in this situation. "I hate you," he whispered. "I hate you, you hear?!” His eyes glazed with tears. Uncle can't forbid him everything, it's just not fair.

Simultaneously with the last sentence he shouted, the clay jug standing nearby broke. The three of them looked at him in surprise - what was left of him, actually. Dozens of small pieces were lying on the ground, on the table and even in the corridor next to it. Skywalker flinched. He did this…? No it is not possible. It's probably a draft, a mere coincidence.

Owen and Beru exchanged horrified glances. They had heard a bit about the Jedi, so some of the stories of Anakin Skywalker's exploits reached them as well. They didn't want this life for Luke, it was too dangerous.

"Luke," the woman began, not sure what to say.

The teenager was still staring at the broken jug. A moment ago he felt… something inside him. He couldn't describe it, but it grew when he got angry. He wanted to smash something, hit something, but it was physically impossible to break the vessel without touching it. So why did he know it was his fault?

"I…" he began, his voice trembling slightly.

"It's just a jug.” Beru immediately went to get the brush. After a while she came back and started cleaning.

"Aunt, I'll help.” The sixteen-year-old offered.

"You, young man, get ready to leave.” Owen was definitely not in a good mood. "We're going to town in fifteen minutes."

Luke just clenched his fists. The discussion with my uncle did not make sense - when the man decided something, it was supposed to be so. Without a word, he left the room and headed for his room. He did not understand what had just happened, but subconsciously he knew that he had to do with it. Does he have some supernatural abilities? No, that's bullshit. It had to be an accident.

As he opened the door to his room, he felt a terrifying cold. But it wasn't the kind of chill you feel in cold weather. It was… different. Luke couldn't explain it, but for some unknown reason, he knew one thing - trouble was coming. He always had a strange feeling, as if he could sense when something bad was going to happen. But what he felt at that moment was incomparably worse than any other situation he had ever found himself in. The feeling grew stronger by the second, and Skywalker really felt it was not a sign of anything good.

"Uncle!” He exclaimed, immediately forgetting about the recent quarrel. Now he had more important things on his mind. "Aunt!”

He ran into the room where he had been arguing with his guardian a moment earlier, and saw his aunt who had just finished cleaning up the remains of a broken jug. ‘’What's the matter, Luke?” Beru had an especially evident concern in her voice.

"Something is wrong," the teenager replied, and an unpleasant shiver ran through his body. "Very wrong.”

The woman had fear in her eyes for a moment. Over the course of sixteen years, she'd learned not to ignore the boy's feelings - it had saved their lives several times, even though Luke hadn't even realized it. "Owen!” She called, and a moment later an older man appeared beside them. "Not ready yet?” He turned to his nephew. But he fell silent as he saw the strange terror in his eyes. "What's happening?”

"I don't know, but something's wrong.” A second later, all three heard the sound of a ship landing. "If only it wasn't the Empire, if only it wasn't the Empire.” Auntie repeated, then threw the bag with the broken jug into the corner. "Luke, go to your room.”

"But…!”

"No discussion!” Owen grabbed the teenager's arm and pushed him over the threshold. "Don't argue with us, just this once.”

Luke didn't know why his guardians were so panicking. Yes, he felt something was wrong, but even if it was the Empire, what would they want from ordinary farmers? Nevertheless, sensing the seriousness of the situation, the boy headed for his room. Then that… something made itself felt again. The feeling of unease intensified, and Luke kept glancing nervously behind him every now and then, as if expecting some monster to jump around the corner and attack him.

"Owen!” His aunt's sudden scream brought him back to reality. Without thinking, he dashed towards him, completely ignoring the order to go to his room. He couldn't hide in the bedroom idly when his family was in danger!

"Uncle!” He called, running into the wide foyer.

Then the terrible cold hit with redoubled force. Luke saw a figure in front of him that he had never expected to meet in his life, especially on Tatooine, in their house. Or actually… which he never wanted to meet.

Darth Vader was standing a few yards away. The boy felt himself turn pale. Seeing up close one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, dressed in long black robes and the same black cape reaching the ground, he shuddered. He had heard many stories about this monster, each one containing some cruelty. But no stories could convey the feeling that swirled in Luke as he stood with the Sith Lord almost face to face. The huge, terrifying man stared at him with yellow eyes from which Skywalker could easily read one emotion - rage.

It definitely didn't bode well.

"I told you to go to your room.” Owen grunted, clutching his throat the whole time. It sounded and looked like it was out of air.

Then the teenager remembered what people had said about Vader - that he was ruthless, that he could kill with some strange, mythical power, that ... Luke turned even paler as he realized that the Sith had just been strangling his uncle, without even using his hands.

"Stop it!” He shouted, rushing over to his guardian. "Stop it, he didn't do anything!” All the time the boy felt the Dark Lord's gaze on him. It was definitely not a nice feeling, and the only thing Luke wanted at that moment was that Vader would leave their farm as soon as possible and never come back. "Uncle," he whispered as the Sith finally released his clenched fist and Owen took a deep breath. ‘’Owen!” Beru immediately stood at her husband's other side, helping him to stand still.

There was a terrifying silence for several mercilessly long seconds.

"You," Vader said finally, taking a step toward Luke. ‘’Who are you?”

Skywalker shuddered. Sith's voice would sound normal, if there were not so many negative emotions in him - anger, frustration, but also disbelief and ... the will to kill?

The teenager swallowed.

"A simple farmer," he replied, regaining his ability to speak.

"You have tremendous Force in you, boy.” Vader took another step towards him, which the blonde didn’t like; it actually intensified his anxiety. But he did not back away - fear had effectively secured his feet to the floor. And what is this Force the Sith is talking about? ‘’What is your name?”

"Luke," he whispered. With each step of the Dark Lord, he felt a growing terror. His mind was screaming "Run!" But Luke subconsciously knew he couldn't escape the strange power that the Sith wielded.

"Surname," growled the man who was the Right Hand of the Emperor himself.

Luke didn't have to look at his keepers to know they were in sheer panic. However, they were not afraid for themselves - they were afraid for him.

"Leave him.” Owen's arm appeared in front of the boy's torso to protect him from Sith. "It's just a child, he ...”

"Silence!” The Sith's scream made Luke, if it’s even possible, paler. He had never felt so scared in his life. Even when he was attacked by the Desert People and Ben, a hermit living nearby, saved him at the last minute, Luke did not feel as fearful as he did at that moment. "I won't repeat the question, boy.”

"Sky-Skywalker," the blonde whispered. There was silence again. Aunt Beru covered her mouth with her hand as if trying to hold back an unwanted sob. Owen cursed violently, hiding his ward even more. Vader, on the other hand, was dripping with fury. He clenched his fists and a few cracks appeared in the nearby wall. All three of the farmers flinched as they sensed the Dark Lord's growing anger.

"Skywalker.” repeated the Sith, never taking his eyes off the terrified teenager.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darth Vader was often angry. But he had never felt as furious as at that moment.

**Skywalker.**

The boy in front of him had _his_ last name. He had _his_ blond hair and _his_ sky blue eyes.

But it's impossible. The child died with _her_. How is it supposed to survive if ...?

Vader clenched his fists. Palpatine lied to him. _She_ lived long enough to have a baby. Son. _She_ was right from the start that it would be a boy. And Kenobi took him, hid him in that sandy hole and put him in the care of foolish simpletons.

The Sith swore to himself that as soon as he found his former master, he would treat him to a long and painful death. But that was not the most important thing now. He must have taken this boy to the „Executor”. _Your son_ , some inner voice corrected him. He took another two steps towards him, but then Owen Lars hid him even more behind him. Despite their horror, he and Beru were ready to do anything to protect Luke. But they weren't the ones to protect him.

"You, boy, will come with me," he said, and in one quick movement he snatched the teenager from his guardian's hands. The blonde screamed, feeling a sudden jerk forward. Once he realized what was happening, he began to struggle and press down on his legs with all his might.

"Let go”! He screamed, panic in his eyes, looking around as if searching for a way to free himself from his grip.

There will be no escape. Vader would never let anyone take his son away from him again. The boy will stay with him and in a few years they will rule the Galaxy together. Without Palpatine.

"Let him go!” Beru shouted.

Vader ignored her. He didn't care either for the screams of the teenager who tried to break free from his iron grip all the time. He'd love to kill the Lars, but Luke might never trust him again then. And he was not going to let that happen - he had to gain the boy's trust and loyalty, otherwise he wouldn't be able to protect him and overthrow the Emperor with him. He can always order the farmers to be killed later, without his son knowing.

"You have no right to it!” Owen grasped Luke's free wrist, trying his best to keep him with them.

In Vader it boiled again.

"I have every right, and you know it perfectly well!" He growled, drawing Skywalker closer to him. The boy flew forwards, straight into his chest. Owen, surprised by the sudden movement of the Sith, released the teenager's arm and took a step back. "Be thankful you're still alive," he hissed as he left, then led the struggling Luke out of the Lars house.

"Luke!” He didn't care about the farmers' shouts. He didn't care about his son's terrified screams. He cared for nothing but putting the blonde on the „Executor” as soon as possible. The boy will be safe there. They will be able to talk calmly and the young man will learn the truth.

Soon the galaxy will belong to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a truth is resolved

Luke looked around the room the Dark Lord had placed him in. It was a modestly furnished room, but still looked very expensive. The dark couch was covered with several slightly lighter pillows, against which lay a navy blue blanket. Right next to it was a small table and a dark gray armchair. The other part of his quarters was like a dining room of some kind, with a few chairs around a fairly large table. There was a holographic clock on the wall, and near it there was a bookcase with some tablets with, as the boy had already checked, access to the HoloNet.

On the other side of the room was a door leading to a sizable bedroom. This room was also modestly furnished, but the wardrobe along one wall was huge. The bed contained the most comfortable mattress Luke had ever lay on - the first time he sat on it it felt like it was collapsing. After all, it was neither too soft nor too hard; it was perfect. You just want to lie down on it and not get up anymore. A bedside table stood on the side of the piece of furniture, and in the center of it was an electronic standard galactic clock. The bedroom was completed with a door leading to the bathroom.

Luke was shocked. He totally didn't understand the situation he was in. This was not what he expected. When the Sith dragged him onto his ship, the teenager was sure that he would face painful torture or a long stay in a tight, dark cell. He had no idea why Vader had decided to take him with him. After all, Luke was just a simple farmer, so what could the Dark Lord want from him?

For some reason, the blonde assumed it was about his name and that strange Force the Sith was talking about. But what does his deceased father have to do with it? After all, Anakin Skywalker was an ordinary pilot; a great but still normal person.

Luke had never felt so lost before. He wanted to go home, hug his guardians, apologize to his uncle, he could even go with him to get those parts, as long as he was back on Tatooine! But he sensed that he would never see Owen and Beru again. This was what hurt him the most - in just a few minutes he had lost everything: family, home, quiet life. He will not race or joke with his friends anymore, he will not talk to old Ben, and he will not watch the Twin Suns set.

Skywalker never thought he'd ever miss that pile of sand. Despite the comfort and luxury provided by his cell room, the boy wanted to be in his bedroom and complain about the heat on the planet.

The mere thought of Tatooine's temperature made him shiver. The cosmos was cold, especially for someone who had lived in the sandiest hole in the galaxy for 16 years of his life. Luke walked over to the couch and picked up a navy blue blanket lying on it. Without wasting a moment, he unfolded it and covered himself with it, exhaling a sigh of relief. Immediately better - warmth spread over his body and he felt a little more comfortable. If at all, staying indoors on Lord Vader's private ship can be called "comfortable."

"What am I even doing here?” He muttered to his reflection in the great pane that gave him a perfect view of space. Or at least the hyperspace in which the Executor was currently.

He has long dreamed of traveling through the galaxy, of space flights. However, he had not expected that he would leave Tatooine like this - as an Imperial prisoner. In addition, he has no idea what he was arrested for. Was Anakin Skywalker not what Luke had long imagined him to be? Vader reacted furiously to the mention of his father. So what is it really about?

Luke groaned loudly as he wrapped the soft blanket tighter around him. He was honestly fed up with that day. But he sensed that his life would turn 180 degrees and nothing would ever be the same. He was scared; indeed, he was terrified. It doesn't happen every day for the Emperor's Right Hand to show up at your home and practically drag you out of it, and then lock you in a luxurious room on the largest ship in the galaxy. Were it not for the situation he found himself in, Skywalker would have been delighted with the amazingness of "Executor". It is called the Imperial Pearl for a reason. The boy wanted to know every nook and cranny of it.

 _I'll be lucky if I ever leave this room_ , he thought.

He sighed again. He was staring at hyperspace, and although he did not like the circumstances in which he was in space, he had to admit that the tiny part of the galaxy he had seen so far was beautiful.

Silent _shhhh_ interrupted his thoughts. Luke turned quickly, but when he saw Darth Vader standing in the doorway, he swallowed loudly. He would rather spend eternity in isolation in this room than even two minutes with this tyrant. The Sith obviously didn't think the same, as after a few seconds of silence, he began to head towards the terrified teenager. Skywalker wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but the large glass behind his back prevented him from doing so.

The door behind Vader had closed and now the teenager was doomed to his mercy, which he definitely didn't like. Not after he saw his skills and what he did to Uncle Owen.

"Luke, son of Anakin Skywalker," the Dark Lord said finally.

The boy stared at him silently, not knowing what he really meant.

“You are the son of a Jedi and, like him, you have great Force within you.”

Skywalker turned pale. He has heard the stories of Jedi that Vader hunted down fiercely until he finally got rid of them all. Is it possible that…?

"No.” He denied quickly, feeling panic overwhelm him. "I swear, I'm not a Jedi! My father was a pilot! I do not have…!”

"You were lied to, boy.” The Sith interrupted him, taking a few more steps towards him.

Suddenly, the warmth of the blanket vanished.

"L-Lied?” He repeated, voice trembling. "Wait ... did you know my father?” His eyes widened as he realized something. "You ... did you kill him?” The last words were practically whispered by him.

The boy shuddered as he sensed Vader's change of mood. An unbridled fury was emanating from him, so much like the one he was dripping on Tatooine.

_He will kill me, he will kill me, I will die ..._

The Sith, realizing he was getting carried away, took hold of her. He wasn't here to scare his son to death.

"Nobody's going to kill you here, boy.” The Lord stood beside him and stared at hyperspace for a moment. "Your father is alive.”

The words were like a sudden punch in the stomach. Luke cringed involuntarily, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, giving him a meager sense of comfort and security. What is he talking about? What is Vader talking about?!

"I don't understand," he whispered. "You said Anakin was a Jedi, and you ..." He hesitated, remembering the fury that had engulfed Vader at the news of Anakin Skywalker's death.

"Yes, I did kill Jedi.” He looked at the teenager standing to his left. The boy was trembling, clearly surprised and confused by his words. "But I did not kill your father.”

For several long seconds the men stared at each other. Luke was just digesting what he heard, and Vader waited for the right moment to finally tell him the truth.

"Luke.” At the sound of his name, the boy shuddered. He had the impression… No, he was sure Vader had pronounced it delicately. "I'm your father.”

I am your father.

I am your father.

I am…

**_Father._ **

Skywalker automatically moved away from Lord as if he had suddenly started to burn. What is he talking about?

"No," he whispered, not even realizing when the word had left his mouth. "It’s impossible.” He shook his head frantically. "You ... My father ... No.”

The teenager looked down and stared blankly at the floor _. It can't be true. My father is dead. He was a pilot. I don't have a father._ He repeated it in his mind for several long seconds, until he suddenly felt _something_. It was the same thing he had felt in the house, right before the jug broke.

And it was telling him that Vader was telling the truth.

What is going on?

"What you feel is the Force," Vader said after a long silence. ‘’You have enormous potential and I will not let it go to waste.”

Sith took a sudden step towards the blonde and put his hand on his shoulder. Luke was so confused by it all that he didn't even pull away.

"What are you talking about?” He managed to recover.

"I will train you. You will take your rightful place by my side as it should be from the moment you were born, my son.”

Skywalker felt as if the world was spinning around. All his life he had wanted to be called a son. He dreamed of the day when his father would fetch him and take him on a journey through the galaxy.

It would seem that this dream has just come true - he has a father and he is in space, in addition on a super-luxurious ship.

Yet he was terrified. The biggest monster in the galaxy is his father? The long-awaited father with whom he wanted to experience countless adventures?

He didn't want any training. He preferred to go back to Tatooine and fly with his uncle for elements to that unfortunate transducer. He could have been complaining about the Twin Suns heat for the rest of his life, if the truth about his father weren't so… well, true.

"No.” He shook his head, feeling the panic surge again. "No no no! I am not your son!”

This thing - the Force, Vader said - was making its way again. It painfully denied his last words. It clearly pointed to the Sith and almost shouted "Father, Father!"

And yet he still couldn't - or rather wouldn't - believe it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Dark Lord felt his rage rising again. But he quickly took control of it, knowing that Luke would sense his change of mood.

"You are, and we both know it is true." He crossed his arms over his chest. He studied his descendant silently, paying attention to every detail in his appearance.

The blonde hair that curls slightly at the ends is definitely Anakin's. Like the blue, large eyes and a rather sharp chin. But his mild features and a small, snub nose are definitely _hers_. If only she were here and saw him with her own eyes ... She knew from the beginning that it would be a boy and that he would be blond. Her mother's intuition was flawless.

"So why were you gone?” The boy's sudden, soft question snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why didn't you come for me?”

Vader felt another wave of rage. Kenobi. It's all his fault. It was he who took Luke from him and hid him in that sandy hole. He knew Vader would not be coming back soon. Fortunately, the Force wanted otherwise - it was it who allowed him to meet his son.

"I was told you died with your mother, in her womb," he replied when he managed to stifle his anger. “A Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, took you right after you were born and handed you over to these simpletons.”

„Ben ...?” There was disbelief in Luke's voice. He was still in shock, but slowly began to admit the truth.

Wait…

"Ben?” The Sith repeated.

The teenager opened his mouth, but closed it quickly while looking away. He's hiding something.

 _"Ben Kenobi ... Maybe it's some relative of that Obi-Wan?"_ Luke's thoughts were loud and very clear.

The Sith clenched fists. This time he wasn't holding back his fury.

_So Kenobi was on Tatooine all this time with my son. This traitor ..._

Vader was unaware of what was happening around him. Only the boy's soft, terrified cry brought him back to reality. The man looked at his son, who was staring at the large window with fear in his eyes. The glass began to crack - several short cracks were formed under the Sith's anger.

Vader cursed himself violently. He did not do it on purpose. He got carried away, and all he gained was the panic that was almost tangible around Luke.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," he said after a moment's silence. "I will not hurt you.”

Skywalker took a step back instinctively as the Dark Lord extended a hand toward him. The Sith sighed softly. Winning teenager's trust and loyalty won't be so easy. Still, he smiled - Kenobi hadn't even started training Luke. The blonde was like a blank page that could be filled with literally everything. And that's what Vader was going to do. He will train his son, and when the boy knows enough, they will overthrow Palpatine together and rule the galaxy.

They both deserve it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke's world completely collapsed the moment Vader uttered the words "I am your father." And then it only got worse.

This strange Force confirms his words.

Knowing that old Ben has a lot to do with Jedi Obi-Wan.

And another wave of Vader's fury that resulted in cracked glass.

Luke's eyes widened as he realized the similarity between the cracked window and the broken jug. Now what the Sith was saying about this mysterious Force made even more sense. And it only made Luke painfully convinced that he was really the son of a Dark Lord. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, the fact is irreversible.

The teenager became a prisoner of his own father.

"What will happen to me now?” He asked as his breathing slowly normalized. "I'm a prisoner, so ...”

"You are not a prisoner, Luke.” Vader interrupted him. "As soon as you fully accept the truth and begin training, you will gain much more privileges.”

"But I still won't be able to leave the "Executor", will I?"

"Yes, you will stay here.” The Sith nodded. "I won't let you escape, especially since I only found out about your existence." The Lord took two quick steps towards the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. “Besides, apart from "Executor", I won't be able to protect you well enough. You are my son and it is your destiny to stand by my side.” Suddenly his expression changed from quite… mild to stern. "However," he pointed his right index finger at him. "if you use your privileges to try to escape, be warned there will be consequences.”

The threat was so palpable that Luke swallowed involuntarily. He still wasn't convinced of the whole idea of training and "standing by his father's side," but he didn't really have much choice. He was afraid of Vader, but he was surprised to find that the perceptible fear was much less than it had been a few hours ago. So maybe he should give him - and himself - a chance?

No, this is crazy. All he needs to do is accept the truth and submit to training, and then come up with a perfect escape plan. This is the only right way.

Right?

Damn, why is he in doubt?! After all, the Dark Lord is a monster that even kills his own people. Luke shouldn't even consider staying with him! So why did he feel a strange warmth within himself when Vader used this soft tone of voice? A teenager has always wanted a father, but that doesn't mean he will now give the Sith a chance to prove himself in parenting!

Skywalker bit his lower lip and looked down, not wanting his father - that word still sounded strange - to see his face. The man, however, sensing his offspring's doubts and swirling feelings, decided to leave him alone for a while.

"Rest," he said, walking towards the door. "Sleep will do you good, my son."

After these words, he left the room, leaving the boy still standing by the large pane.

"Son," Luke muttered, staring at hyperspace again.

And he felt this strange feeling within him again. Son. He has always wanted to be called that. But who would have thought that this one word would carry so many conflicting emotions?

Hope and helplessness.

Joy and anger.

Excitement and horror.

Desire and disgust.

Skywalker sighed loudly. He stood by the window for a few more minutes, then headed for the bedroom, where he immediately fell on the bed. He was so emotionally exhausted that he had no strength for anything. All he wanted was a long, deep sleep. And this mattress was so… soft. He closed his eyes immediately and felt himself drain away.

Tomorrow is a day too. Then he will think what to do.

But today he needs to rest.

Before he fell asleep, he felt his lips twist into a faint smile. He was aware of his father's presence, which, surprisingly, was pleasantly, though quite possessively, wrapped around him, providing a kind of warmth. But why did that feeling make him feel calmer? Why did he feel so attached to this presence so quickly? He should be afraid, fight, try to escape! Meanwhile, Luke kind of… gave up. Subconsciously, he knew that he would have no chance of escaping, but maybe he should still try it? If Vader is his father, he won't kill him. The problem was, the Sith probably knows many kinds of punishments. The blonde wasn't sure if he wanted to know what those "consequences" would be. He does not see him subjected to painful torture.

What should he do? Run away? Stay? Fight? Give his father a chance?

The feeling of sleepiness made his eyelids close by themselves. He yawned softly, wrapping the covers tighter around him. Tomorrow he will think about it all. He is too tired to come up with the best solution. He still felt that strange presence with him, which - supposedly cold, but still giving some kind of warmth - never left him.

With this feeling, the boy fell asleep.


End file.
